Communication Service Providers (CSPs) have spent years refining best practices around rolling out networks. Traditionally, network rollout projects require a lot of experienced staff and multiple manual hand-offs between various people and systems.
In this type of environment, providing visibility of a current state of any group or individual project is a very manual and cumbersome task. New technologies such as Small Cells provide new challenges of scale, as operators need to significantly increase the amount of projects they run within a given period. This makes the task of providing project visibility even more cumbersome and error prone.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.